1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible shopping cart which has removable baskets and bags to hold shopping items. The baskets and bags are removed at the checkout counter, the items removed, processed and returned. Then the baskets and bags are returned to the cart for movement to transportation. The invention reduces or eliminates the need for the typical bags provided by stores and solves the problem of containing shopping items at wholesale stores that do not provide bags. The cart collapses when not in use for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable shopping carts have been utilized for decades. However, until now a versatile portable shopping carts able to be collapsible but none are capable of being converted from a four wheeled cart to a two wheeled cart.
Numerous innovations for a collapsible shopping cart have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,743, Collapsible Wheeled Material Carrier, invented by Jime Tipke comprises a Collapsible Wheeled Material Carrier which folds to a storage position when not in use. The carrier has a frame with transversely folding braces and a folding bottom. It also has a folding extendable handle assembly. The carrier can be hand propelled or moved by a vehicle.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons: the present invention does not have ridged sides and bottom, the frame of the present invention is designed to hold unique tubs for holding shopping items and finally the present invention has castors for steering.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,060, Utility Cart, invented by David Martin comprises a cart having a load receiving box supported by a rectangular frame inset within the box lower perimeter. End members of the frame swingably carry front and rear axil frames while side members of the frame swingably carry struts which engage the ail ends to retain same in a deployed position. The axil frame and struts are upwardly repositionable adjacent the box ends and sides, subsequent to wheel removal, to collapse the cart for storage or for carrying in a vehicle. A U-shaped handle has lower ends detachable mounted to a box end wall by a pair of sleeve structures.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons: the present invention is collapsible with out removing the wheels or the handle. The present invention further has a upper section with tubs for small items and a lower area for large bulk items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,667, Lugs and Cart Therefor, invented by Morton A. Sernovitz comprises a combination of an open frame cart and a plurality of containers or lugs, as they are called in this art, is disclosed which fit together in a number of convenient carrying arrangements. The containers have transverse spaced grooves in there bottom surfaces which fit upon and coincide with pairs of longitudinal and transverse frame members of the cart to hold the containers thereon during produce handling procedures. The cart has two tiers in the frame such that each tier can hold one container longitudinally or two transversely. The containers also nest in a stacked relationship within each other and the longitudinal distance between the bottom grooves of the containers is the same as the transverse distance between their top longitudinal rolled flange edges so that one container will rest on the other in a stable relationship.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons: the present invention collapses and is made from light weight materials so it is easily transportable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,220, Shopping Carrier for Stores, invented by George W. Concklin comprises a cart with two shelves for holding items typically in self-service stores. Additionally it folds for storage. Further it is designed to nest with other carts to minimize on floor storage.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons; the present invention has a web tub for carrying bulk items and containing irregularly shaped items, the tubs in the present invention interlock with the frame with out additional locking parts or special parts.
Numerous innovations for collapsible shopping cart have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.